Turned
by xovampxo
Summary: after the first book, Rose is set to stay with her father. Some stuff in Frostbite like her seeing ghost and about Mason has happened. What what will happen with Dimitri, Rose,Liss, and the others?
1. Chapter 1

I can't beleave Kavokor whatever the headmistress's name is. Not like I give a shit about. I can't beleave I have to live with my dad for awhile. She said it is to get me away from everything that has happened. Like with Mason and how I can see him. and other ghosts Just saying his names makes mefeel guity. No there was nothing I could do. Also I think she may have an idea about Dimitri and I. I wonder if he really isn't going to take Tasha's offer. Think about that makes me sad.  
So I just landed and I'm staying with my dad for the weekend then going to the academy near the town he lives in. He lives somewhers in Turkey, but I'm going to somewhere in Russia because they are tough or whatever. Wait until they meet me! At the academy , I was told, that it is for people that can speak english.  
I finally land and there is a car to talk me to my dad's place. On the ride there I stare out the window. It is a pretty site.  
Once I get there I am greeted outside by a big man,but he is a morio. He looks like he could be in a mob or something. Then I morio women. She looks to be about in her mide 30s. They both looked happy. Then there was a morio boy that looked to be about my age. Once he saw me he had a perverted smile plastered on his face. Well if he is as perverted as his smile, I'm going to have to smack that smiole off his face.  
"Hello, I'm Diann." The woman greeted me warmly. Well she doesn't seem like a bitch. I like her already. I just wonder is she and my "dad" in a realationship or whatever old people call it.  
"Hello, Kiz." Said the mobster guy, I'm guessing he is my father. "Hi!" I said to both my dad and Diann. Then it came to me. What the hell does Kiz mean? Note to self ask what Kiz means.  
"Rosemarie as you heard this is Diann. She is one of my good friends." He says. Yeah, umh, good friends i bet.  
"and this is Jake. Dianns son. Diann and I do a lot of business together so they are here alot. They are going to buy a house here , but while it is getting finished they are staying here. Jake will be going to the academy with you."  
"Hi." I said to Jake.  
"Hey, Rosemarie." He replies. Oh so he is a smartass. Well if he wants to play it that way fine.  
"Well Jacob, it is Rose to you." I said. As I said it with a smirk on my face I looked at my dad, and Diann letting them know not to call me it either.  
"Well Rosie, I'll be anything to you, but not Jacob." He said with the same smirk. I change my mind he is not a smarass. Just an ass.  
We are both standing there with smartass smirks on our faces.  
"Look they are fighting like brother and sisters.' Diann says. Yeah if the brother is a pervert to the sister. God I hope the academy is big.  
"Okay, let's get Rose inside and packed. Then show her around."  
"I'll show you my room." Jake said low enough so only I can hear. "No thanks, not like I need to know were it is." I said trying to be polite. He is Diann's son and she is noce so I'll try to be polite for her and my dad. I don't know why, but I feel like I alread y know Diann. I haven't even had a whole conversation with her! Anyways I am only being nice for them, but once we are at the academy he is going to be sorry for be a pervert. To stop myself from saying something bad to him, I did about the hardest thing in my life. I walked away.  
The house was huge! When you walk in there is a big enterance, wooden floors, then the living room decorated with tans and whites. Then there was the kitchen. It all has stainless suplies.(AN/ I don't really care what it lokks like.)  
There was about 7 bebrooms. My dad's, Diann's, Jakes, and mine. For now. THen extras. I thought he would havwe me pick mine out, but I was wrong. It was already done. He said they all help set it up. That is so nice since I'm not going to be here much. My roomis tan with a huge bed. There was a desk with a laptop. A dreesser and huge closet. "Kiz, you can add some of your own stuff too." My dad said. He is so nice. I love him.  
"Thank you!" I said and higed him. He was surprised at first but after a seconde he huged me back.  
"Guy, time for dinner!" Diann yelled. Only about an hour ago I wasleft alone to set my own stuff up. I have a few pictures of me and Liss. Like from halloween and few others.  
Once I got there I took a seat. There was four seats. Diann and my dad sat at the two opposite ends and Jake and I sat acrossed from each other.  
"So Jake you decided to stay for dinner tonight?" Diann mocks his son.  
"Well of course mother. We do ave someone important tonight to join us. Make things...interesting." He replied with a glite in his eyes.  
"Intersting?" I challenged. I was about to say more, but my dad knew where this was headong so he changed the subject. Smart msn.  
"So, Rose want was things like back at the academy?" He asked.  
"Yeah and how about your mojoi(idk if that is how it is spelled.) marks?" Jakes big mouth said. Crap heres the guit.  
"The academy was well like anyother one." I said "Whatverer tell us about your marks. It is true you got them? People say you killed two, but some people don't know becsuse no ones knows how." Damn it! Why can't he keep his mouth shut?  
" Well if you know how to get marks you kill strigos." I said to him like he is dumb. TO me he is and I can't take being nice to him. He is pissing me of. I really don't want to talk about it.  
"Well duh. Let's get detailes. It must have been awesome." Frig being nice!  
"Yeah you tell me what is more awsome being held for 2 days being torture, watch your friends go through it too, or watching one of your best friends get killed trying to save you. Cause to mean me they all sound pretty freaking awesome." I said the last part with a lot a sarcatic.  
"Oh I'm sorry." was all he said. No one said anything else. Now I feel somewhat bad.  
"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have snapped." Was all I knew what to saw.  
"Don't be Rose." Diann said "Yeah I shoulnd't have pushed you." Jake said, he actually means.  
"Next time I'll just tell you that I don't want to talk about it and Lissa's darkness must be getting to me." I said the lsat part didn't mean to come out "What?" they all just looked at me.  
"My best frined, Lissa, and I are bonded. Lonng story short I died she healed me with spirit and I take her darkness that she gets when she uses spirit. oh and I feel her emotions and get sucked into her head when she has strong feeling." Not that short, but I felt like a should explain alittle.  
"Wow1" Diann said "Coool!" Jake said "DOes it hurt you?" My dad asked. He seemed worried.  
"No not really and it is helpful. The bind only works one way so she can't do any of the stuff I can do. The bond helped us all find her when she need help." I said. I din't fell like getting in to the Victor story. Plus if I did I would get really pissed off.  
"Good. As long as is doesn't hurt you." He finally said.  
"You guys also cna't tell anyone." I said sternly and serious.  
THey all said ok and we went ot do whatever we do before bed. Then went to bed. We were all going to go shopping,  
yes even My dad and Jake, for clothers and other stuff before we had to leave for the academy. I called Lissa and she we talked for hours about nothing. I told her about what it is like here and she told me what was happening there. Soon I got ready for bed. I fell aslepe quickly. My bed is so comfy!  



	2. Chapter 2

I woke up to my annoy alarm clock. I was about to just go back to sleep, but then I remembered that we were going shopping and looking at the academy I would be going to. I got out bed put on a pair of black skinny jeans, a white tanktop, and my black converses.  
I went down stair to see everyone up. "Good Morning."Said Diann happily. I guess she is a morning person. "Good morning." I said.  
"Finally Sleeping Beauty awakes." Grumbled Jake. Now he is nothing like his mother.  
"Well I need my beauty sleep and if I do may say so myself I got plenty. You on the other hand should go back to sleep." I said to him sweetly.  
"Ha ha ha" Was all he said.  
"Alright, let's eat so we can go."  
We all sat down to eat. There was eggs, baccon, toast, orange juice, and a bowl of fruit. After we all finished eatting we went to the mall. On the way there in wassilent. Not uncomfortable, just quiet. A nice silence.  
"Ok we are here." My dad says. It is still weird calling him that. "Were to first?" He asked "I say we go to the clothing stores first." Diann says "I agree." I so want to go get clothes first. They guys gronem, but follows. Alone with the guardians. They are like shadows. It is hard to believe I will be like a shadow. I think as we enter the clothing store Rose!" Diann yells to me from acrossed the store." You have to try this on!"  
I go over to see her holdong up a blood red dress that go to about 3 inches above my knees. It would show off my curves and it was probably against the academy's dress code. Cool!  
"I like it and all, but what would I wear it for?" I really didn't have anywhere to wear it to.  
"There are dances at the academy."Jake says. He came over to see the dress along with my dad.  
"I say she gets it. This would make you look so hott."Jake makes a comment that it looks like my dad doesn't like.  
"I don't know.."My dad was interupted by Diann.  
"She's going to get it, eeven if I have to buy it for her." Finally I get the dress some shirts, jeans, and shoes. Also some school crap.  
As we walk out I get the feeling I get when a stagio is near. I tell them to walk faster to the car, once we were almost to the car I thought we would make it but I knew I was never that lucky. I was right, I am never lucky. 


	3. Chapter 3

3 striagios came at us. I yelled for them to get on the car. With the morios in the car the guardians fought the stragios, but the stragios are tough. I started to help with Diann, my dad tell me to get in the car, and Jake yell at me not to be stupid. Thanks Jake I think as more stragios, came at us. I managed to stake two. by then the ones in the car were silent. There was three left. I staked one more alongwith the other guardians. Altogethere I staked three. Wow I get three more marks!

I get back in the car and my dad has a guardian speed home. We got there in about 3 minutes right when we got there my dad and Diann checked me over while lecturing me about not old enough to be doing that. Well that pissed me off. I was trying not to show.  
I think I was failing.

I ended up with some cuts on my arms and legs, some bruises some little some big and some really big. I also need stitches in shoulder. I didn't notice I was even bleeding. After that I went to bed. I was so tired. I noticed Jake pretty quiet. I told them good night and made them promise me that they still let me go to the academy tomorrow. I so wanted to beable to train again.

I fall in to a deep black dream until I see red. Dots of red. Crap! A stagio jumped in front of me. Another one came, and then more and more. Before I know it I am being held down. All the stagio I see look fimiliar. There is Lissa, Christain, her parents, and Mason.  
One other was Dimitri Bekvok. The guardian that brought Lissa and me back to the academy. They all went for me. They went for my neck. I closes my eyes waiting to her a sickish crack that was about to come from my neck.

Instead of the crack I heard a BEEP BEEP BEEP. My alarm went off. Thank god I thought as I got up and got ready to go to the academy. After a 15 minuate shower I got out to get dress, but not without getting a look at my back and sides. I had a few bruises on my back, side, and the worst was the by my rip cage.  
With a sigh I put on black leggings, a faded skirt with a black My Chemical Romance shir. I slipped on myblack and red converse and went down to breakfast.

After breakfast we headed to the academy. Once we pulled in I was shocked. Not because it was cool and different, but because it looked like the academy in Montana. I was thinking it would be more...interesting. Oh well. As we all get out, all meaning dad, Dianna, Jake, and me, everyone that was out looked. Most people should be at lunch right now. People staring didn't bother me that much. I kinda used to it. I didn't like it, but whatever. Jake being Jake looked happy with the attention.  
Some people said hi to him and smiled at all of us.  
"Jake do you know people her?" I asked "Well Yeah I went her a year or 2 ago." He replied looking smud. Ugh, now I'm just new and have to meet people. He knows people. Lucky bastard. Whatever. I 'll deal.  
When Dianna and my dad went to fill out papers and crap we Jake and I went to the cafateria. Once we enter everyone there got quiet and just stared. And when I say everyone I mean every damn person here, and there was alot. Looks like we are the center of attention. Great!(note the sarcasim)  



	4. Chapter 4

Sorry I haven't update in while. I can only update when the internet works and for me it doesn't always works right. Also I'll make the chapters longer and the size of the words bigger;)...

I hold my head up high as Jake and I walk through the dinner hall and the wondering eyes. We get something to eat Jake has me follow him to a table with about 7 people. So I guess he met some people when he was here.  
Who knew Jake actually had friend. I hope they don't act as perveted as him at times. "Hey guys." Jake says. They all say 'heys'  
"Hey Jake are you going to introuduce us to your friend." Say a guy with dark brown hair that is almost black and brown eyes. He seems cocky with the smile on his face. He is kinda hot. OK really hot. Like the hottest one at the table. He is also a dhampir.  
"When Derek, I was getting to that. This is Roseamarie Hathaway."  
That got a lot of gasps. What is with the Roseamarie crap! I gave a look to Jake and he gave me a look saying he know why I'm pissed and he did it to make me mad. Ugh, he is so annoying at times. My thoughts were cut shot when I saw all their shocked faces.  
"What?" I asked. Even though I now what.  
" Your the Roseamarie Hathaway? The one that took Princess Drag-  
miror, and the one that was the only novic to kill a stragio?" A kid asked in amazment. "Yup." I said. Not likeing the topoc. I was about to change the subject , but Jake had to keep his mouth moving "Not just one stragio. Yesterday she took down 3. I watched." Jake bragged. Everyone at the table and dinner hall. gasped. I guess evryone was lissening. Thanks alot Jake oh and Jake's big mouth. I hate when people talk about me killing the stagios. Even if it is cool and I know I'm a badass. Not that I braging. I also hate it when people say I took Lissa away for two years. It sounds like I kidknaped her or was taking her on a vaccation. Neither or I was doing. So I tried to change the subject, again.  
This time I was interupted by one of the people at the table. Luckly it was a different subject.  
"How do you guys know each other." I girl asked. She was mori and was not really sitting at the table she must have walked up when I was thinking.  
If I may add too, she seems to me that she is a slut. Her tight clothes, pounds of makeup and her bitchy voice just screamed 'slut'. To me it also seemed she was trying to get Jakes and all the other guys attention. All the girls at the table rolled their eyes. "My mom and her dad are friends." Jake explained. He seemed a little annoyed that she was here. "Good. I wouldn't want to share you." She all, but wined. Can you say desperet. She then noticed me."Hello Roseamarie." She said in a bitchy tone.  
"You and everyone else may call me Rose."  
" I don't know I may stick with Roseamarie." Ok I'm going to try my best not to get suspened on my first day for slapping the bitchy slut, she is makeing it hard.  
"Let me refrase that, you WILL call me Rose." I said with a fake sweet smile. She stormed away and everyone at the table thanked me. I guess knowone told her to get lost before. I wonder why. I'll have to ask. I thought it was funny when she walked, but to me it looked like waddle, away. Also cause I think I heard her mumble something on the lines of bitch. "Umm, guys you all seem happy that she left, but why didn't you guys ever tell her to leave or fuck off or anything like that?" I ask because that girl seemed like no one has ever talk to her the way I just did.  
" No one has cause her family has conections and those concetions lead to the heardmaster." A mori answered. I think her name is Clair.  
" Yeah and we don't want to see what the punish ment it to the lies she tells so we try to stay on a different path that she is on." Said a dhampir I think his name is Andrew. "Well all of us besides Derek." He finished "Well I hate the slutty bitch so I tell her to back off when I need to." Derek replies "Why didn't you when she was rubbing all over Jake." I asked "Cause she used to do that to me and Jake would make fun and say all men for himself. Right Jake." Derek said with a smug smirk. I couldn't help but laugh. What good friends they are. I thought sarcasticly.  
"Anyways Derek is used to getting in trouble, so when he got sent to the headmaster he was fine with it, but was pissed with the lye she said, so yeah we are going to leave you and Derek to bitch her out." Said Clair.  
" Well I'm fine with that, but I don't know about Miss. Rosie over here." Derek said. Oh yeah, I'm going to punch him "I can maybe even more than you.I'm used to it."  
" Good cause your going to be call down soon." Derek said. I was about to ask him how would he know when a guardain came over to me and told me to go to the headmaster's office. With a I-told-you-so look from Derek I left to go to the office. I walked down many halles until I got to the office the lady said to go in. I reached for the door knob and as I opened the door I was so shock at what I saw...

I'm already working on the next chapter, but I just wanted a cliffhanger cause my ELA teacher it is good for suspence, so yeah the next chapter should be up sometime today or tomorrow. Sorry again that it took so long to update. 


	5. Chapter 5

****

plese read and review

* * *

OMG and WFT was all I could think as I shut the door quietly and waited. I guess he wasn't ready to see me. Also I now know the conections the bitch has. What I just saw scared me for life. If you haven't guessed yet I just walked in on a very heated make out session between bitch, still haven't learned her name but bitch works for me, and the headmaster, still don't know his name but whatever. Yup so scared. Just then Bitch walked out and gave me a fake smile and said" Good luck." Now I think she didn't lie. I think she just tells him what the problem is for her and he does it cause get bitch. She is such a fake.  
" Miss. Hathaway you may come in." I heard a deep voice say. A sexy deep voice. Oh God please don't let that be the headmaster. There in front of me was a man in his maybe early 30's. I'm guessing 33. With brown hair and clear blue eyes. He had muscles to! Oh god did I drool. No Rose he is a pig and headmaster. I scold myself in my head.  
"Miss. Hathaway I think you know what you did." He said with a glare.  
oK he is making me mad with his damn glares that are kinda sexy.  
"I think I know and so do you." He gave me a questional look. Like he didn't know what I'm talking about. Well If he wants to play dumb fine.  
" Oh I'm sure Bitch.. told you already." He gave me another glare. Ok now he looks scary. If looks could kill I'd be 30 feet under by now.  
"What did you call Missy. You should not use that langueage to me and call another student a name." I rolled my eyes, but thankfully he didn't see.  
Wait her name is Missy. I think I'll call her Missy Bitchy, I like that.  
"Your punishment is you will have training before breakfast and dinner with mister Blake." He said. Like I care I already do have training like that I how do they think I got so badass kill stragios already when I ran away for 2 years, but who is Mister Blake.  
"Who is mister Blake?" I asked.  
" Oh Derek Blake another student. He that is his punishment he got when he was in your place beofre, also because he is behind." "Ok can I go now." I asked tired already.  
"Yes you may butjust remember this isn't like your old academy you went to. Roseamarie, things are different." He said with a voice that scared the shit out of me and sent chills down my back. He leaned forward his lips inches from mine and when his lips brushed mine I ran out of there like a bat out of hell.  
WTF! I thought as I went to amy room to think. I have classed, but first period started so I'll stay and think then go when the bell rings for second period. After thinking and got no wheres I left for class. Really what the hell was he doing? Was he going to kiss me more?  
While I was asking my self this the halls were empty and second period started.  
I was thinking of skipping that too, but thought it would be better to just go.  
Less trouble and I would have to be in the headmaster's office with that creep.  
Sexy creep. I scolled myself, again. While scolling myself I didn't notice what was in front of me and ran into it and them...

**

* * *

**

Review and tellme ideas. Who do you think she ran in to. Tell me I need ideas.


	6. Chapter 6

**I love the reviews! I want to thank hanane for an awesome idea! Please review**

**

* * *

**

Aw! Was all I could think. I looked up to see who I ran into, but did not see anyone. Then I looked acrossed from me to see a girl rubbing her for

**head too. She looked nice and not slutty so I will be nice.**  
**"I'm sorry." I said at the same time she did.**  
**What really caught my attention was her eyes. I know I seen them before.**  
**I thought for I know! Those soft brown eyes can only belong to a Belvok! "Hi I'm Victoria." She said once we started walking.**  
**"Hi I'm Rose. Any chance you are a Belvok?" I asked. I know that was straight forward, but I want to know. I had to now.**  
**"Yes, how do you know?" She asked.**  
**"I know a Belvok. He is a guardian at the academy I went to. Dimirti" I decided to tell her. Just leave out the part that I may love him.**  
**"Yeah he is my brother! I miss him so much. Wait are your Rose Hathaway?" She asked in amazement.**  
**"Yup, but let's not talk about me." I said so not wanting to answer her questions.**  
**I didn't want to be rude so to get rid of the awkward silence. "So what class are you heading to?"**  
**"I have combat. You?" "Me too," I said. I'm glade because she seems nice, and she reminds me of Dimitri. Her hair is the same shade of brown too. She is just way smaller.**  
**" So are you new?" I asked "NO, but I was visiting my family. They live near here so I go with them a lot. I'm aloud to leave for the week end, but have to be back by classes for Monday, but I'm late."**  
**"Oh well I'm always late, but I'm new. Just got here Last night."**  
**So after that we talked about random stuff until we got to the gym.**  
**"Girls you are late!" Said the teacher. He has a deep voice that scares the hell out of me, but I'm used to Stan so whatever. Now that I think about it he seems like Stan. Baster! I hate them already.**  
**"Sorry we got lost." I lied.**  
**"Well I don't know How Miss. Belvok got lost. She has been coming her for years. And Miss. Hathaway, did you get lost on the was to first period too?" He asked. What an ass!**  
**"Shock! Are you calling us lyers? Cause I'll have you know I just didn't want to go. So I'm not I lyer." I smirked I saw some people holding back laughes. I also notice Derke smirking and some other guys at the table.**  
**"You are lucky you are new you get a warning. Now get a partner.**  
**Hathaway you get Blake. You and Belvok can't be together." I know he was say-**  
**ing that Viktoria and I can't be partners, but that made me think to Dimitri.**  
**When he said we can't be together. I know that sounds dumb and why think about it, but I can't help it. Seeing Viktoria maes me think. I don't even know him!**  
**"Hey are we going to fight or not?" Asked Derek with a smug smirk on his face.**  
**"Yup. Ready?" I don't now why I asked. I should have just attack.**  
**So we started fighting and soon I had him pined. He seemed surprised.**  
**"You got lucky." He narrowing his eyes are me.**  
**" Bull, but if I did you we win this one." We fought again and this time it was longer. He went at it till everyone in the room was watching.**  
**"All right, times up. Get change. I'll see you two after diner." Said I don't Guardian Rays. I heard some kids mumble his name a couple of times.**  
**After I was done I headed to my next class. Sadly, I don't have that with Viktori. Suddenly someone grab my arm. Not are, but to scare me. Damn, why am I so jumpy.**  
**"Hey so you have to train with Guardian Ray too." Said Derek. "Yup. Thats may punishment and because I had extra training back at my old academy." "Oh yeah howed that go?" He ask. I'm surprised, he wasn't being cocky he seemed like he wanted to know.**  
**" It was... interesting. Headmaster is scary as hell." I said remembering what happened.**  
**"Did he do anything?" He asked. Wait like what? "Like what?" "I don't know. It is just... I know why she gets what she wants and I didn't know if he tried anything." He said. It was kind of hard to hear, but then once I relized I stoped in my tracks.**  
**"You know what they do?" I asked "Yeah. Wait you do?"**  
**"Yeah I saw them. I walked in." I mumbled "I'm sorry you would have to see that." He said laughing a little.**  
**Ha ha yeah funny for him. he didn't have to see it.**  
**" Yeah real funny." I said sarcasticly " Real though did he." His face turned serious. I didn't know what to say. Luckly we were near class so I hurried in as an excuss not to say. Besides he probably was going to kiss me and I know I don't want to find out.**

**Soon lunch came. I met up with Viktoria. We got our food we sat at the table with Jake cause we was waving at us like a mad man. So far during lunch Derek didn't say anything about the Headmaster and what really caught my attention is Jake keeps looking at Viktoria in a more than friendly way. Umm... **

* * *

**Review and tell me what you think!**


	7. Chapter 7

**read and review!**

* * *

**After lunch I walked with Viktoria to our next class. As we walk it is silent so I'm going to ask her, I was planing to wait, but Why not now?**  
**"So Viktoia, what do you think about Jake?' I ask trying to sound normal.**  
**I know the answer before she speaks beasue her cheeks get a redish when I mentioned Jake's name.**  
**"What do you mean? He is OK.." She trailed off. I couldn't help it. I big smile spread acrossed my face.**  
**"Aw, you like him and he likes you." I said excitedly. Wow I'm starting to sound like Lissa. When did I get so happy?**  
**"I do not and how do you know he likes me." At the late part she tried to keep the ecitment out of her voice, but I could tell that it was there. She is so not a good lier.**  
**"Hello, he kept looking at you in lunch. The same way you looked at him." She blushed so I went on, "Didn't you notice him looking when you looked at him." I said and her shade of red cheeks got a deeper shade of red.**  
**"I was not looking."**

**I could tell she didn't want to talk about it and since we were almost to class, I let the subject go. For now "OK class take ypur seats." The techer said. Viktoria and I sat in the back. I didn't notice who was behind me until they started poking me. " Stop." I whipered when I turned around to see him smirking. " Stop what?" Derek asked inocently. He kind of looked cute.**  
**Bull! What am I thinking.**  
**"You know what." I said when class was over.**  
**"NO I don't" He said as he walked by and to his next class. I walked by myself because Viktoria wasn't with me.**

**I was almost to class when I heard, "Leave me alone!" I know that voice. It was one of the mori girls that sat with us.**  
**I peeked over to see her being surround by 3 girls. Slutty if I may add.**  
**One was none other than Missy! "Leave her alone." I said after I heard enough of them make fun of her.**  
**Missy turned around and once she saw it was me she gave one of the most dirtiest looks.**  
**I thought she looked like a cow with a nose problem. With that I laugh. I had to.**  
**"What the hell is so fun, skank!" She yelled. Ususally that would have pissed me off, but coming from her it didn't. So after I stoped laughing I said "That mean a lot coming from the skank her self."**  
**"What!"**  
**She shierked. I managed to hold back a laugh. I knew that if I got into a fight with this skanky bitch I'd be back in the headmaster's office. I really don't want that, so I take the mori by her hand and pull her with me and walk away.**  
**Missy looked so pissed, but walked away.**

**"Thanks." The girl says "No problem. I hate her." I said "Me too, I just guess I need to learn to stick up for myself." I smiled at that "I could help by the way I never caught your name."**  
**Her face lite up. "Oh my gosh! I would love for you to teach me and my name is Emily, but you can call me Emma or Em. Most people stick with Emma." She said. Well I'm not most people. "I'll call you Emm." I said with I smile. With that we said good bye and went our seperate ways. **

**I was only about 5 minutes late which is not that bad.**  
**I didn't think, but since the teacher had to be and ass he said, "Miss Hathaway I knew I had you in this class and we all have been wait for you go grace us with your presents."**  
**What an ass!**  
**"So since you are here tell us why you are late and tell us about yourself."**  
**God I thought I would make it through the day with out having to do this. Whateverer. "Well I'm late cause Bitc.. I mean Missy was being a bitc..mean to someone so yeah. I'm all about helping." I said being the smartass I am. Also I almost slipped with saying bitch, but I caught myself. I'm actually proud, but it tooks like the teacher is not.**  
**" Hathaway did you get in a fight with her?" He asked. He loooed pissed, but also a little afraid. Please tell me he was not screwing her too.**  
**"No honestly I has thinking about it, but know." I said with a sad face.**  
**"OK I'm getting a headach already, tell us about you." He said rubbing his temples. I was fitting a laugh. " Well my name is Rose Hathaway and well thats it." I said not getting into anything.**  
**"Thats it not going to tell us about the stragois we heard that you killed. Not even when you kill them with a dull sward." I asked. Once he brought up the sward my face hardend. I so didn't want to talk about that.**  
**"No." Was all I said and took a seat.**

**After that the teacher, which I learned his name is Guardian Helford, went oon teaching. So that is how the day went, not having to go up again. Sadly I didn't have any with Viktoria, but right now I'm not in the mood to talk.**  
**At the end of the day I changed into workout clothes and headed to the gym. I was think-**  
**ing I was going to see Guardian Rays to be there with Derek, but who I saw with Derek shcoked me. It was HIM! I thought with a ping in my stomach... and in my heart.**

* * *

**who do you think it it? review and opened to ideas!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Review! **

* * *

**OMG! It is him. Those eyes I grown to know in such a short amount of time.**  
**Those soft brown eyes. Not Viktoria's eyes, but Dimitri Belvok's eyes.**

**I don't know what to do. I can heat my heart. Why? I barely know him, but yet he makes me feel like this. "Come on Hathaway!" I hear Derek yell. I do the only thing I can do. I go on.**

**"Rose you are late." Was all he said to me. Those words I knew so well from him.**

**I didn't know what to saw so I said the first thing that came to mind, " And you are surprised?" I ask like he I was surprised that he was surprise. If that makes sense. To me it does.**

**He sighed then said, "Derek 15 laps, Rose you are late so 20. Go!"**

**So we went to run laps. I was kind used to it so Derek and I finished at the same time even though I had more laps to run.**

**" I'll want you guys to be done fast than that next time." Dimitri said once we got in the gym.**

**If there was a stragio chasing you guys, you'll both.."**

**"...Be dead." I had this talk a lot so I finished for him. he just gave me a look and said, "Ok we were going to spare, but I'm letting you guys go early cause I have to meet with the Headmaster. Rose I would like a chance to talk to you." Without another word he left.**  
**I then thought 'why am I so today?'I couldn't come up with anything. Maybe I didn't get enough sleep. Oh well, I'm blaming Derek. They I thought,**

**" Why is he here?" I guess I asked myself out loud, too. I forgot Derek was still here.**

**" What do you mean?" He asked.**

**"He is suppost to be at the academy in Montanta. Watching over Lissa." I said I don't know why, but him being there with Lissa even when I'm not makes me think Lissa is safer.**

**" You know him?" He has as many questions as I do.**

**"Yeah he was my trainer before, and was the one to get me Lissa back to the academy." I don't know why I told him that. It isn't his business, but whatever.**

**With that I started back heading back to my room. Leaving Dere there in his thoughts As I walked I kept think what does he want to talk about? Is he staying? Also what about Lissa? I know she is at the academy and is 'safe', but isn't he her guardian. Why is he here?**

**I got to my room and showered. After I got out in put on Plack purple skinny jeans, a black short sleaved shirt, with blackk uggs. The uggs are fake. I I would not get real ones. I was going to grab a jaket since it was a little cold, but now I couldn't care less.**  
**My stomach was tell me to eat, so I headed to the cafiteria. I saw Viktoria and she must have saw me caming cause she met me half was. I couldn't stop the words from coming out of my mouth,**

**"Why is Dimitri here?"**  
**"Oh you saw him?" She ask like it wasn't a big deal "Yeah he is my mentor, but why is he here?"**  
**I really wanted to know.**

**"Oh he is here cause they needed him more just until more gurdian comes." She said**

**"Why more guardians and why do they come?"**

**"Cause we are low right now and with the number of stragios here they had to get more." She said. What about in Montanta? Will Lissa be safe? She has to be.**

**"Just here?"**

**"I think, but anyways I taked to him when he first got here. Heis only here for today, tomorrow, then he is leaving early the day after."**

**"Why only come for that amount."**  
**"Cause that is when the guardians get here and he didn't want to stay longer than he had to. He said he loves it here, but he has a job to do in Montana." She said.**  
**I smiled. That is like him. He is set on protecting Lissa. Even though she is behind wards of the academy. I smile more. I can tell Viktoria was going to ask why I was smiling.**  
**Before she could I said "Yeah food!" And walked away.**

* * *

**review and tell me what you think!**


	9. Chapter 9

SOOO SORRY FOR NOT UPDATEING! COMPUTER HAD TO GET FIXED ANF INTERNET IS SHIT, BUT HOPEFULLY I CAN UPDATE MORE!

* * *

Viktoria has been seding me weird looks all through out lunch. Not just her. Also Derek. Viktoria's looks are more' girl you have some explaining to do' when Derek's are more intenSive. Like he knows something. To be honest his intenSive looks are making me uncomfertable.

Like he knew how he was making me feel, he smirked. Ugh!

" So how was your guys's training?" Jake asked. When did he get here? Probably when I was busy trying, unsuccessfully, to Ignore both stars and/or looks.

" Fine, but our trainer was harsh." Derek said. Funny I thought that too from my first lesson with Dimitri.

" That's Dimitri for you." Viktoria said.

" Yeah you'll get used to it." I added, agreeing with her.

"You know him?" Jake ask us both. Cinfusstion written on his face.

" Well he is my brother."

"And I said I learned from the best." I said remembering when they ask who really trained me.

(A/N IDK if I wrote that in earlier chapters, but it has been awhile.)

They all just stared in amazement. Then a kid Ithink his name is Jace spoke up. All I know is Jake said he was smart.

" The Dimtri Belvok? He went to this academy and was graduated top of his class!"  
Yup he is the smart one.

"Yup thats is my brother, but he isn't all business. He can actually be fun." Viktoria said.  
Fun, I thought, up he can thinking of some 'fun' times. No don't think that. That can't happen. I scolded myseif, but couldn't help get more excited about the talk we were going to have. After lunch I don't feel like going to class so I just walk around. I end up at the gym. I go in and start to run. To get my mind off of things. I guess it helps now.

I don't know how long I have been funning for, but I stop when I running into a wall. Weird,  
I thought I was going in a circle I think as I'm about to fall on my ass. I close my eyes ready for the fall, but it never comes. I open my eyes to see the dark soft brown eyes that I become so farmiliar with. I get a sence of dej'vo. I remembe the first time we met. I smile at that.

"Roza, my I ask why you are smileing?" He doesn't seem as tence as before. As my thoughts come true he stands me up right and lets go. Before I can reply he starts to talk again

" Wait why are you not in class?"

"I had to clear my head so I came here to run. Running helps." I tell him the truth.

" Doesn't mean you can skip." He said then sighs running aa hand through his hair.

" Never mind. I guess we can talk now." He

We walk in the room where you lift weights and sat down. Me acrossed from him.  
He sighed, again. Something must be wrong. Ugh! I guess this means we really are just going to talk.


	10. Chapter 10

**So sorry I haven't updated in awhile! I'll try more, but soccor will be starting so I'm not sure when. I'll try my best! **

* * *

**I sat there looking at him. His soft eyes showed sadness, and regret, love. Does he love me?**

**Interupting me from my thoughts he sighs, "Roza.." Just by that makes my heart race faster**

**" Roze Rose..I;m gere first only for a few weeks. I wanted to tell you.." But then he stopped.**  
**He put his head in his hands. After a few seconds he looked at me.**

**" You remeber Natasha Orzea?"**  
_**(don't know if that is how you spell it. It has been awhile.)**_

**What the hell does that have to do with this? Why is he talking about Tasha. Christain's aunt. They known each other for awhile and makes me feel.. when mad.**

**"Yeah what about her?" I asked not able to beable to keep that bitterness out of my voice.**

**" She wants me to be her guardian and well I thought about taking her offer." What?**  
**Why? Why would he? Why is he? WHy is he tell me this?**

**" So, what why?" Was all I could saw. Yeah it may not make sence, but my thoughts were everywheres. This didn;t make sence.**

**" Rose I'm telling you because we got..close over the mouths and thought I should tell you,"**  
**Wait, close. Nice way of putting it. I thought sarcasticly. While rolling my eyes.**

**We wnt on. " This could be good for both of us." He sighed.**

**" Roze.." ANd with that said I snaped.**

**" DON'T call me that. Go to Tasha. Guard her with 'benifits'. It would be better for YOU.**  
**Maybe, but not me." I said. Almost yelled.**  
**He was about to talk, but I interupted him,**

**" We got close you real close. Close enough for you to shove you tough down my throut." I laugh humorously. Trying not to cry. Dimitri look hrt, sad, and angrey. Me too!**

**" Rose!" He was about to blow then stopped himself to calm himself. Then said,**

**" Rose, just remember I'm doing this for the best. I...I think I love you, Roza, But this can't happen. My job and your soon to be job is important. We are too, but... they come first."**  
**With that he got up and left.**

**I didn't release I was crying until a tear hit my sleeve. He loved me! I want to do a happy dance. I was so happy until a remembered his ssaid they come first. I am pissed now! They always come first! With that thought I cried harder. He is doing this for the better.**  
**Yeah maybe for them. Them as in the mori. I thought bitterly.**

**"Then regreted it. Morois are imprtant. They do come first. Even though that thought mad me sad, mad, and a little sick, I got up wiping the last of my tears and went to leave.**

**I thought I was going to be let off and not get caught. Me being puffy eyed from crying and bloshy is bad, but I knew I was not going to get off the hook. I just know it.**

**My thought were confermed when I heard someone yelling my name from behind.**

* * *

**I must say I almost cried writing this! It wass kind of hard.**

**Review, I really need ideas. Also tell me who you think Rose should end up with. If you have any ideas for new character PM me!**


	11. Chapter 11

review. I think this is the longest chapter I did. Even though if may seen short. All my chapters are short and I'll be doing my best to make then longer!

* * *

Crap, Crap Crap! Was all I could think. Why now?

Rose slow down!" He yelled from behind me.

"What?" I asked. I know I shouldn't be taking my anger out on him, but he is the closest thing I got. I hope he got that I'm not in the mood and piss off. But nope I guess not.

" Come on Rose. I was just wondering what is wrong. I saw you come out of the gym and you seemed upset." I can't take it. Remembering what happened in the gym made tears threatening to fall.

I didn't want he Derek to see so I did what was best. What I was taught to do so well. Not fight, but run. I ran. I ran from Derek. It felt like I was not just running from Derek, but from everything and everyone. Dimitri, the ghost, Mason, Lissa, and well every one else. For being reasponsable for some's life. Not just someone, but my bestfriend.  
For being the reason of Mason's death. I know it was my fault, but I couldn't help, but feel that it was my fault. Or partly. My point is I'm running.

After running, which felt like ever, I stoped at a cabin that seemed like one that Tasha stayed at back at the academy in Montana. I went in and sat in a chair by the fire. I sat lost in my thoughts.

After about an hour the door open. There he stood. He really did look like a god in the fire light.

" Rose! What are you doing? We have been looking for you!" He said. Or some what yelled.

I didn't say anything instead I looked away and looked in the fire. It is the only way to keep the tears away. I know I sound like a baby, but I can't help it now. I was never this soft. I blame Dimitri.

" I always came here to think too. When I went here. Even now. Since I been here which only been a day, but I have been here about 3 times. When ever I have spare time.'  
He said was he came next to me. He didn't sit though.

" You can sit. I'm not going to bite." Was the only thing I said.

"I know, but everyone is wondering where you are. Come on."  
Now I'm mad. He can't come and tell me to go back with him. He is the main reason I'm here.  
I'll go back when I want.

" I'll go back when I'm ready. If you or anyone else needs me you know where I am." I said keep my voice emotionless. Like he does a lot. I thought bitterly.

" Ok, but don't stay too much longer, or someone will come and get you." He said. With out wanting for my reply he leaves. I guess he pissed I didn't go now, like he said.  
I thought I saw some hurt in his eyesfor a second, but probably not.

A part of me wanted to see him hurt like he hurt me, but I know if he was hurt like he hurt me I wouldn't beable to stand it. I know I would do anything to make it go away.  
Why? I asked myself

Cause you love him. Part of me said

No. I can't. Not anymore. The other part said

Do I love him? Even though he hurt me? I don't know. My head hurt. My heart hurts. My head can take it, but I don't think my heart can take it. My heart is important.  
So I'm going to keep it guarded. That thought sends a ping in my heart, but doesn't hurt as much. Still does, but not as bad as my head. So with that I fall asleep with a hurting head and a heavy heart.

I wake up to someone lifting me. I'm too tired to open my eyes or do anything so I let then lift me. I know I'm safe. I don't know how I know that, but I do. I feel safe in that persons arms. I know it isn't Dimitri cause his arms are more muscular. Which is weird cause I only ever felt safe in his arms.

I decide to ignore my iner battle and snuggle in the persons arms. I feel so content that I feel like going back to sleep.  
"Night Rose." I here and a picture flashes in my head. Then before I knew it I fell asleep with the picture of the person in my head.

* * *

review and I NEED ideas! I don't know this story is going so PLEASE review or PM me!


	12. Chapter 12

Review!

* * *

I woke in my bed. I remembered and last night felt my cheeks get hot. Thank god no one was here to see it. I remebered how I got here and who carried me. How I felt in their arms, but mostly who carried. I dreamed about him. Just his face nothing else for awhile then it was a dreamless sleep. Thank god, again. I mean I shouldn't dream about him.

Thinking about him makes me think about how he found me when I walked out of the gym. Oh god! The gym! Dimitri!

I swallow the lump in my throut and get ready. Today if finally Saturday so no classes or training. I did a happy dance in my head.

I got in the shower. After letting it relax me I got out. I got out a pair of red skinnies and black shirt with converse. Left my hair down after drying it and brushing it.

I went to the cafe got two dounuts and orange juice. I went to sit at the usual table. He was there too. I wonder if he told every else about finding me crying in the cabin.  
Or when he found me comeing out of the gym.

"Hey, guys." I said before takeing a big bite of one of my dounuts.

" Hey, where have you been? We all wanted to hang out." Viktoria said. I looked at Derek. I guess he didn't say anything. I met his eyes for only a second then looked away.  
In away I was thanking him and telling not to tell. He just nodded slightly.

" Um.. I was busy with homework and I was in the gym." Which is true was, but not training. Nope I was haveing my heart ripped out.

" So then we should hand out to day. All of us." Jake said. I noticed his glance he sent to Viktoria. Oh yeah I'm so bugging her until she spills.

" Sure." I said and everyone agreed. We are going to meet up in Jake's room.

" Cool, but I have to met up to talk to Dimitri, first." Viktoria said. The mention of his name saddend me.

" Didn't you go yesterday?" One of the guys said. I think is name is Alex or something.  
Wait yesterday? Dimitri was talking to me yesterday. I hope she didn't see anything. I still have to ask Derek if he saw anything.

"Yeah I went, but he was in the gym and said he was busy. He seemed disstressed so I left him along after bother a little." He wasn't the only one disspressed. He did it to himself.

Before anyone can say anything we here, " Rose!" I turn to see Tasha. Tasha?

" How have you been?" She asked as she came up to us and pulled me into a huge.  
I noticed Dimitri behind her. Just what I need. I am still shocked to see her, but manage to say,

" Good and you?"

" Great Dimika said yes. Isn't great."

" Yup just great." And with that I got up and walked out. I can't believe it. First he comes and tells me we can't be together and now she is here. To prove how much him and I can't be together. Ugh!

I sit down by a back wall. Once I see no one was around, I broke down and cried.  
For the second day in a row.

* * *

Review and I know it has been awhile. Sorry and if you like the house of night I uploaded a crossover for vampire academy and house of night. So check it out. And I know it is short, buT I had to upload something. I promise the next one will be longer.


	13. Chapter 13

finally! a long overdue chapter! soo sorry! review!

* * *

Rose POV

When my little break down was done, I looked up to see no one around. They must have all went in for dinner. Thinking about dinner my stomach growled. What can I say it has a mind of its own.

Standing up I brushed myself off. Also making sure my eyes were dry and not red from crying. After 10 minutes of calming down I desisded to screwed it. I'm hungry and don't care if people knew I was crying. Right when I thought that I knew it was a lie. I did care. Not really what people thought, but if they knew I was crying. That I'm weak inside sometimes like everyone else. I knew crying is human and everyone does it, but I don't want to. It's ok to cry and stuff but I don't like it. It makes me feel weak and I hate it. Hate feeling weak, and even human sometimes because every human have a weakness(s).

Getting the thoughts out of my head I started to the cafe. As I got closer I saw more people. Not a lot, but random people just walking around or eating outside.

Walking in I got in line and got a plate of pasta salad, a coke, an apple, and a hamburger. I saw Viktoria waving at me like a lunatic. I smile and went over to their table. I took a seat between her and Alex. I also noticed I was acrossed from Derek. On the other side of Viktoria was Jacob. Hmm. I raised my eyebrow at her. She just looked away, but not before see the blush on her face. I smirked.

" So.. we were looking for you. Were have you been?" Viktoria said, finally meeting my gaze. My smirk fell and I said the first thing in my head.

" You know, I was just in the library." Library? Even they probably know I wouldn't be in there.

" What, Why?"

" Because I was looking for a book. You know, with a cover." I'm usually pretty good with lying, but this time I was trying to lie to a friend and I don't want her to know I was crying or something.

" Yeah but.." She was cut off.

" She was. I saw her. I was kind of surprised too." Derke said. I looked at him blankly for a minuate then sent him a thank- you- look. He just sent back a look that said we'll-talk-later. I was a little scared to know what he wanted to talk about. I had an idea.

I justed turned back to Viktoria.

" See, told you." I smile or atleast tried to.

After that converstation was light and we all finished eating. Thank Gosh!

Well atleast it was until MIss. Hoebag Skank waddled over here.

" Hello Jakey." I wanted to gag. The looks Viktoria was giving Slut it looked like she wanted to gag her. I rolled my eyes.

" Umm hi." He coughed. He looked rather uncomfortably. I would have laughed, but the way she was eyeing him up was disterbing. She walked over and put her hands on his shoulders and ran them down his chest. I think she was trying to looked sexy, but reallyshe looks like a freaking cat in heat with rabbies.

No one said anything. And it was pissing me off even more.

Then when I was going to blow and couldn't wait any more, I said. " Ugh! We are trying to eat not puke. I don't know whats worse. Seeing your skanky ass or seeing you trying to rape Jacob." I said with disgust in my voice and probably showed on my face.

" It's not rape if he likes it." She said with a smirk.

" Yeah it really looks like he likes it. Just by you touching him you can tell he doesn't like it. Probably afraid he'll catch an STD." I said back.

" Ohh please. I don't have any and if I did he probably would have got it already. right Jakey?" Nasty. Wait he did it with her? Not a picture I want in my head. Trying hard not to think about if, I looked over at Viktoria.

Viktoria looks really sad. While Jake looks like he wants to be anywheres but here.I wonder if he knows Viktoria likes him. I have a feeling he likes her. I do know if she doesn't quite talking and doesn't leave soon I'm gonna show her how cheap her plastic, fake, face is.

" Enough! I think you should just go." Jake finally spoke up. Its about time. What did Skank have his tough, too.

" Aww baby you don't mean that." She squealed back.

" Yes he does. We all do. So pick up your fake boobs and cows ass and waddle away!" I said. She squealed and stomped off. Once she was gone everyone burst out laughing.

" Thanks Rose." Jake said waping a tear out of his eye.

" No problem Jakey." I smirk and he stopped laughing. Everyone laughed harder. I noticed Viktoria was laughing, but if was kind of forced. I leaned in and told her quietly,

" Come by my room at 6pm. We'll have a sleep over, thing." Not really sure what to call it. But it will give us a chance to really talk. In a way she reminds me of Lissa. Thinking about it I feel a litlte homesick. I didn't notice how much a miss her and everyone else until now.

She nodding and smiled at me. I did too, but it soon faded when I heard,

" Rosemarrie headmasters office." I groaned and stomped to the office. Everyone could clearly tell I was pissed off.

* * *

REVIEW! I KNOW IT HAS BEEN SOO LONG! BUT PLEASEEE REVIEW! I NEED MORE IDEAS SO IF YOU HAVE ANY PLEASE SHARE! REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!


End file.
